hex_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie Hughes
"Apparently I'm a witch" —Cassie Hughes |last = |cause = Accidentaly stabbed by Ella Dee |portrayer = }} Cassandra Hughes (known usually as Cassie) was the main protaganist of the first series. She is the decendent of Rachel McBain the first lady of Mendenham, the estate that was turned into the school that Cassie attended. Series One Cassie, who raised herself in a single-parent household while caring for her mentally unstable mother, has latent telekinetic and clairvoyant abilities that are awakened when she touches an antique vase (Canari) that had been used in Voodoo rituals by the Medenham Witches. Her roommate, Thelma (who harbors an ill-concealed crush on Cassie), discovers that Cassie is a descendant of the Mendenham Witches. Cassie is stalked by a "dangerous looking" stranger who calls himself Azazeal. He claims to be in love with Cassie, despite dalliances with schoolmistress Jo Watkins and Cassie's own mother, which may have contributed to her mental illness. Cassie, while horrified by Azazeal's behaviour, ultimately finds herself drawn completely into his power. Azazeal possesses Cassie, and while under his power, she gives herself to him and they conceive a child. Cassie regains her senses enough to realize that the foetus must be aborted, although it is growing at an alarming rate. A week after conception, the doctors believe she is nearing the end of her second trimester. Thelma assists Cassie, without telling her that success means that she may never see Cassie again. When Thelma realizes that Cassie can still see her, Thelma knows that something has not gone right. Cassie discovers weeks later that the doctor who performed her procedure has been influenced by Azazeal, and that the baby is alive and in Azazeal's care. Thelma and Cassie decide that they must somehow get the child, whom Azazeal has named "Malachi", but are clueless as to how to accomplish this. Azazeal becomes aware that they are watching him and tries to convince Cassie that he only wants her to join them so that they can be a "real family". Cassie, still partially under his spell, is obviously attracted by the prospect but retains enough of herself to know that this is something she should not want. Troy (Cassie's ex-boyfriend), convinced that Cassie's child is his, left the school before the winter break finished. Series Two When new student Ella Dee arrives at Mendenham with the plan to kill Malachi to prevent the End of Days from coming. Cassie initially goes along with the plan. With Azazeal present, Cassie loses her resolve and throws her body between Ella and Malachi. She dies instantly when Ella can't stop her killing blow, and Azazeal regains Malachi and retreats. Now dead, Azazeal lets Thelma see Cassie one last time in exchange for the Stone of Belial, an object that Ella gains power from. At their meeting Cassie gives Thelma one last message, that Ella is in danger. After a kiss with Thelma and delivering the message, Cassie fades away. Relationships Azazeal After her powers awoke when she touched the Canari, Cassie was stalked by a mysterious-looking stranger, Azazeal. Cassie was Azazeal's selection to be the mother of his child so he could free all 200 of the Nephilim army. After having her under his control and conceiving a child with her, Azazeal fell for Cassie, but she didn't feel the same way and was rather disgusted by him. In the second series, she tricked him into thinking she truly loved him, but only pretended as a part of Ella's plan to steal Malachi (Cassie and Azazeal's child) away from Azazeal. Troy The entire time Cassie was at Medenham, she was in love with Troy, but would never admit to it. Most of the time, Troy didn't even notice her, but was too busy with Gemma, his girlfriend, who Cassie was rather jealous of. After helping Troy with car trouble and having coffee with him, he fell in love with her, he broke up with Gemma and the two began a relationship. When Cassie discovered she was pregnant with Azazeal's child, Troy thought it was his, but she assured him it wasn't. Afterwards, Troy left Medenham with Gemma. Thelma Bates Thelma was Cassie's roomate, and harboured an ill-concealed crush on her; however, Cassie didn't feel the same way, though she sometimes flirted with Thelma. When Cassie began to use her powers for her own advantage, Thelma was angered because she thought Cassie was using it to control people, just like she controlled Thelma because Thelma loved her. Cassie was willing to sacrifice herself to save Thelma, which Azazeal observed "must be love." After Thelma's death, she continued to room with Cassie, but as a ghost who only cassie, Azazeal and other ghosts could see. When Cassie died, she was able to see Thelma one last time as a ghost and warn Thelma that Ella was in danger. Cassie and Thelma shared a brief kiss and Cassie faded away. Appearances Cassie appeared in a total of 9 episodes; all 6 episodes of the first series and three episodes of the second series. She was killed in episode "Death Takes the Mother" and made her last appearance in "Spiral", afterwards, Christina Cole's name was no longer included in the opening credits. In an interview, Jemima Rooper stated that Cole's departure was because she wanted to move on, leaving Laura Pyper to take over as the main character of the series. *"The Story Begins, Part 1" *"The Story Begins, Part 2" *"Life Goes On " *"Deeper into Darkness " *"Possessed" *"The Release" *"Cursed" *"Death Takes the Mother" (killed) *"Spiral" (last appearance as main character) Powers and Abilites Upon finding the Canari (a magical vase used in Voodoo rituals) Cassie's latent abilities are awakened. The abilities Cassie has exhibited include the following: Telekinesis: 'The psychic ability to manipulate the movement of both an inanimate or animate objects. Cassie uses this ability many times like when trying to escape threats by telekinetically throwing objects at people and causing lights and other electrical appliances to burst, sending sparks and combustions to disperse over the targets head. 'Pyrokinesis: 'The psychic ability to start fires with the mind. Cassie has only displayed this ability once in the first episode. 'Clairvoyance: The psychic ability to precieve events form both the past and the future. Cassie most commonly recieves these visions when making physical contact with the Canri. Other times is occured in dreams. '''Mediumship: '''The psychic ability to interact with spiritual beings (ghosts) which is most common among witches which may be how Cassie and Ella can see Thelma and mortals like Troy cannot. This ability can also be given to another through a potion. Category:Series One Main Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Witch Category:Deceased Category:McBain